


Home

by Marshmalloween



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adopt pet, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Stray Cat, rescue stray animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Your first official date with Steve Rogers led you to bring back something more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a true heavy rotation (no pun intended) of my prompts cultivation activity 😂. Prompt was in bold. Originally I do an 'Adopting a stray animal together' but I add other challenges too. Massive thanks to @beckzorz for your valuable input ;)

  
It was a pretty chill night in early October. The fallen leaves coloring the dark concrete asphalt around the park on Steve’s way home. The hue of warm street light illuminates the person next to him. The person that he just asks to go on a date for the first time despite the fact that they are living under the same roof for almost four months, as a husband and wife. 

The small hums of her voice somewhat give a nice melody to the quiet street around them. The puffs of air from the pouty red lips are dancing under the glow of park street light. Steve’s glance secretly now and then. It still left him in disbelief how both of them end up like this. Arranged marriages to Steve concerns are very old fashion. First and foremost, he believes that his wife also feels the same way but they need to do it for the sake of their families.

The date went well despite Steve’s uncertainty. He plans the dinner date at one of Italian restaurants in town. Steve was thinking to go to more high class one but opt to find a more homey and rustic one instead. 

“So… how do you like New York?” He asks. Stride short to balance her small pace. 

“Hmmm… I can’t say much. I haven’t really seen a lot of things. I need to explore more.” She said. She licks her lower lips and turns her face to look at Steve in the dim light.

“Bucky sent us an invitation to his Broadway play. He called me this morning.” She continues. She let her small hands shield from the cold night. Snuggle it comfortably inside her long beige coat. 

“Oh.”

“Bucky said one of your best friends will also be in the play. I am not sure which one but he said she’s there in the— the wedding.” She said. There’s an awkward silence between them but they keep strolling all the way home. 

“I am—,” Steve clears his throat a little and continues “—I’m sorry that we never really talk much.”

“Steve,” she cut him. “—I understand that you are busy and it’s not easy for you, it’s not easy for me too.” She stops suddenly. She turns her body to the left and looks Steve in the face. She tries to compose her feelings so it’s not easily read by Steve. 

“I think—I think we have grown into people with different views of our future. I knew you had a lover before our marriage, Sarah told me, and that I don’t blame you. For me, I always knew what had been served to my plate.” A small smile can be seen on her face. A sad expression clearly illustrated on her face, changes the way she usually smiles. Steve sighs. 

A sudden blow of wind caught her off guard. Her body suddenly moves forward. With great reflexes, Steve suddenly opens his arms and shields her from the wind.

“It’s getting really cold, maybe we should walk faster?” Steve still embraces her in his arms. He can’t really see her face but he can manage to feel that her head nods in agreement to Steve's suggestions. 

Awkwardly Steve put his right hand behind her back, let her snuggle closer to him. They start walking but she suddenly stops her step.

“What?” Steve giving her looks of concern.

“Did you hear that?” She said. Her fingers clutching Steve’s right biceps. His black coat contrasts with her nude pink nail polish. 

“I don’t…hear anything. What is it.?”

“Sshhh—,” 

Steve stops his tracks and listens carefully to his surroundings. He didn’t really hear anything other than the sounds of the wind and a bristle of leaves that moved with it. 

She walks away from Steve and quickly approaches the source of the sound she’s hearing.

 **“What are you doing?”** Steve said. He doesn’t mean his voice to sound loud but the lack of people and cars near the street making his voice echo in the darkness. 

**“I’m looking for something.”** She walked fast, crossed the short gate inside the park, and quickly followed whatever she heard. Steve follows her shortly, calling her name. When he finds her, she’s crouching down on the grass. Her back to Steve as he easily jumps through the short gate.

“Don’t run like that, you scared me.” There’s a frustration in Steve’s voice. Something that he doesn’t know exists when it concerns her. 

Steve hears her coo to whatever it was in front of her. **“Wha— OH!”**

She turns her head and looks up at Steve. **“Found it!”** She instantaneously put her right palm on her mouth. **“Oh god, did I say that out loud?”** she whispers at Steve. A twinkle of amusement can be seen on Steve’s face when he looks at how conscious she is of her surroundings right now.

Steve frowns. How can she even find the source of the voice? He thought. “I see that.” 

She slowly stands up while carefully putting the weight of the cat’s body on her left palm and stroking it with her right fingers. The small kitten meowing in her palm. The sounds emitting from the cat looks like it’s been in a stressful state, which can be seen as it was wet and practically cold.

“I can bring this kitten home right?” 

Her question is more like a demand to him. Steve pause. It’s not like the condo won’t allow animals or pets. Steve himself only lived with a dog before, when he was a kid. His dog Rupert was a Siberian husky, died at the age of 15. He never lives with a cat nor has close contact with one. 

“Are you allergic to cats?” There’s a pang of sadness in her voice and surprisingly Steve hates that. “If—if you do, we can put the kitten in a shelter.” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” He said quickly. Steve slowly strokes the back of the kitten’s orange fur. He can feel the body trembling under his fingers.

“Maybe we should head home soon. It needs to be dry and feed.” Steve slowly urges her to move back on track and out of the park. 

“We can go to the vet tomorrow and see what we can do?” Steve looks at her as she tries to snuggle the little kitten to rest next to her chest. Try to keep it warm until they arrive home. 

“Steve,” she says carefully. There’s a hint of politeness and unfamiliarity in her voice. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

Steve turns his head and glances at her anxious face. He waits patiently, encouraging her to continue on whatever she has in mind. 

“After we finish with the vet tomorrow, **can you ditch work and just stay at home with me?** ” there’s a hopeful in her eyes. 

Steve gave her a soft smile. He has promised himself the day they wed that if he can’t be a good lover at least he can be a good husband. “I can do that.” 

“I think that’s perfect.” She smiles at Steve. A broad smile so contagious that Steve can’t help but land a **tender** kiss on her forehead. 

“Shall we go now?” She nods while Steve drapes his right arm across her shoulders, keeping her warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated. Let me know what you think about this ❤️ 
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
